Kotah (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Kotah was a Toa of Ice in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who joined the Toa Mangai, was part of the Toa Metru after his first team was disbanded. he then later became a servant of the Order of Mata-Nui. History Early Life Kotah stated his life as a ko-matoran on Seperus Magna, where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot he lived in the Southern Islands. Life as a Toa It is unknown who gave Kotah a toa stone and who the original members of his toa team where. All that is known is that he was among eleven toa who formed a toa who formed the Toa Mangai. Toa Mangai Beginnings Kotah and the other toa formed this team to protect Metru-Nui from the Kanohi Dragon. When the Toa/Dark Hunter war started Kotah went to other islands to assist in battle with Naho. Years later he returned with three hundred Toa, after receiving work from Lhikan, to ambush Nidiki's ambush, thus ending the war. Toa Hagah's Arrival Kotah, nine other Toa Mangai, and the chronicler Kodan were sent on a mission my Makuta Teridax posing as Turaga Dume outside of Metru-Nui. When they arrived outside the city they saw the Toa Hagah fighting the dark hunter known as "Eliminator." The Toa Mangai assisted their fellow toa in the fight. "Eliminator" was able to kill Norik before being overwhelmed and retreated back into the city. After regrouping with Toa Lhikan the toa went to the coliseum to approach Teridax. Together The Toa Mangai and toa Hagah approached Teridax who had Rahkshi and "Eliminator" with him. After killing many rahkshi Teridax tried used his shadow to kill "Eliminator" and absorb his powers but the dark hunter moved out of the way and Teridax grabbed a rahkshi instead. During the battle Lhikan was badly damaged but was able to destroy Teridax's armour. Great Cataclysm After the battle the Great Cataclysm occurred the city was left in shambles an the Archives were opened. Due to Turaga Dume's death at the hands of Teridax, Lhikan summoned six matoran the Great Temple to give the toa stones. These six matoran were Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye. They became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became the new turaga of Metru Nui. Due to Lhikan becoming a turaga, Naho was promoted to the leader of the Toa Mangai as Kotah was promoted to deputy. The newly formed Toa Metru found the Great Kanoka Disks and defeated Morbuzakh. Shortly after Toa Ahkmou disappeared for a week only to reappear as a shadow toa and upload a virus to the vahki and injured the robot's engineer Nuparu. The Avohkii Around the time of Ahkmou's betrayal Takua was approached by Turaga Lhikan and was given the Avohkii. Lhikan told Takua that the Great Spirit destined him to wear it. Takua put on the Kanohi and became Takanuva. Takanuva joined the Toa Metru and filled the void that Ahkmou had left. He along with the other toa Metru were trained by Toa Naho and other Toa Mangai. Toa Rhodie Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru, and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. The new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. Toa Hagah Return A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho and Kotah as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Kotah and the Toa Mangai joined Toa Orde's party with many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Metru, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui During the battle the Toa Mangai were all separated and Kotah was the only member of the Toa Mangai to return to Metru-Nui after the attack failed. Arriving Back at Metru-Nui Due to Kotah being the only member of his team to return home he joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother. While that was occurring Kotah was approached by a member of the Order of Mata-Nui named Krakua and was asked to join the organization. After agreeing, Kotah faked his death in front of many matoran with the help of another of the Orders' servant named Zepharious who was assassin. After pretending to get sniped Kotah fell into the water and was teleported away to Daxia by Botar for further training. Order of Mata-Nui to be added.. Abilities and Traits Kotah spoke only when he had something to say. He is serious when he needs to be and around beings he is not familiar with but cracks jokes around friends. He takes lives by the Three Virtues and is a strong believer in the toa code. As a Ko-Matoran Kotah possessed a miniscule amount of control over the element of Ice and had a greater resistance to the cold. As a Toa of Ice, Kotah could control, absorb, and create ice. This gave him the ability to create snowstorms and create bridges of ice. Kotah also learned mental shielding from the Order of Mata-Nui. Appearances The Great Escape (First Appearance) Eternal Wounds (Mentioned) Island of Life Trivia * I made Kotah for my original story when I first started creating stories and made a new version of him. * Kotah is named after a Jedi from a Star Wars game The Force Unleashed. Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Mangai Category:Toa Metru Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe